Bees and a Rose
by IBurn
Summary: Bumblebug, three-shots. It was hard for a certain rose to rent a room inside this new city she moved to - but thanks to a certain mistake that she made , she was able to actually get one. Only she didn't expect her new roommates to be such gorgeous girls. And that wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't for the fact that she was into girls. Really. Modern!AU with Faunus, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Pearl Darkness.**

 **This story is dedicated to them!**

* * *

 **This is my first time writing an OT3 story, so please forgive me if…if it sucks.**

 **Warning: There's a reason that this story is rated M. Please press the back button if you're under the age of 18. If you're above, press read to proceed.**

 **I heard that this ship is called Bumblebug, so here I present to you a Bumblebug three-shots!**

 **Note: This is a future AU as I don't want to write an underage Ruby making out. Also, Yang and Ruby are not sisters.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **#**

 **Bees and a Rose**

"Ruby, you're gonna be fine."

"But Weiss…"

"You are going to be _fine_ , alright? Seriously, I even offered to accompany you to the villa but you turned me down, and now you're fretting about something as simple as greeting the landlord."

Ruby Rose, eighteen was holding her phone with a big suitcase beside her, standing in front of this only villa that was not overpriced around the area.

According to the advertisement she saw on Remnant's Daily, there was a vacancy here so she had decided to take a look – and when she arrived at this particular building, she was overwhelmed.

It wasn't as flashy as it was described in the advertisement, but it was pretty decent – and the most attracting part was that even though it looked old, it gave out a strong feeling of home. Ruby fell in love with this vintage building.

#

"Umm…excuse me?"

"Yes?" The man in white turned to face the little red.

"I uh…I…villa…move…"

"Whoa whoa, slow down little red." The man waved both his hands, "Take it easy. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Ruby took a deep breath before continuing her sentence.

Because talking to stranger wasn't exactly her specialty.

On top of that, it was a man with bright orange hair smoking a cigar.

"I…was told that you're the landlord and…I seen the advertisement in the newspaper saying that there's an empty room for rent here?"

The man frowned as he turned around, shifting his position so that Ruby could see all the room doors along the wooden corridor. It was all lined on the left side and there were four total units.

"Actually, it's been rent out for at least two months already."

"Eh?" Ruby blinked.

"Where did you see that advertisement, little girl?"

Ruby reached for her backpack, pulling out a piece of wrinkled newspaper. She handed it to the man and he giggled after reading it.

"Girl, this newspaper is a few months old. Didn't you check the date?"

Ruby blinked.

Again.

She grabbed the newspaper from him, taking a good look at the date – it was the same day, but three months old.

 _How on Earth did I make a mistake like this?! Dust, it's so embarrassing…I want to bury myself…_

"So…" The man twitched and looked at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, but we're full."

Feeling extremely embarrassed and somewhat dejected, Ruby offered him a smile and told him that it was fine. Just when she was about to leave, the door that was the closest to her opened – and a gorgeous blonde in orange tank top holding a black colored plastic bag stepped out.

Her lilac pools met Ruby's own silver and both were frozen for a moment.

Little red was completely mesmerized by those pair of magnificent eyes; she couldn't avert her gaze at all – and so was the blonde.

The landlord noticed this and faked coughing so that the two of them would be pulled back to reality.

"So…" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, sorry for blocking your way, I…I'm just gonna leave now. Sorry for mistaking the date of the newspaper…" Ruby smiled sheepishly as she turned around.

"Wait!" The blonde shouted, causing the girl to come to a halt.

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry for shouting…" The blonde touched the back of her neck with her left hand, fidgeting as she said, "Well…you looking for a room to rent?"

Ruby nodded shyly.

"It's okay, the landlord just told me it's full." She smiled.

"If you don't mind…" The blonde did her best to put up the kindest smile, "You can move in with us."

"Us?"

#

"So yeah Blake, this is Ruby." The blonde motioned her head towards little red who was standing beside her, all the while never breaking eye-contact with the black haired girl sitting on the couch.

"H-hi." Ruby greeted.

The girl, Blake threw the blonde a quick glare, then turned to red and smiled, "Hello Ruby."

"Hi…"

…

Awkward…

"Well, she's moving in with us." The blonde broke the silence, then immediately turned to held out her hand to Ruby, "I'm Yang, welcome to share a room with us."

Little red took her hand and whispered something inaudible to Yang.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's fine, Ruby. We don't mind you moving in with us." Blake smirked, "It's hard to find a cheap room around this area anyway."

It took Ruby a full five seconds to notice the pair of cat ears on top of Blake's head; she was a Faunus.

And thanks to her enhanced hearing sense, she could hear Ruby's mumble.

"We have a guest room actually, you can move in there." Yang pointed towards the door just beside the kitchen, "But it's a bit dusty, since Blake and I don't do much cleaning. We can help you clean the room once we're done with our stuff."

Ruby took a look around the unit – they were in the living room now and there were only four doors at their left side; the one that led to the kitchen was open; the other one at the opposite of it was the bathroom and aside from the guest room that Yang mentioned, there was only one room left.

 _Wait, they…_

"Yes Rubes, we sleep together in a room." Yang saw through her question and just shrugged, "Literally."

" _Yang._ " Blake hissed.

 _Wow, she's on nickname basis already._

Ruby liked how Yang gave a big sister vibe; she felt warm and safe around her even though they just met for around ten minutes.

But she couldn't help but blush when she heard her statement.

"You guys…are…?"

"Yeah, we're dating." Yang grinned.

Ruby panicked – she didn't want to be the third wheel.

And judging from that statement, she might hear something…sexy in the middle of the night.

"Uh, then I better not-"

"Ssshh. It's fine Rubes. Go take a look at the room, we'll get to you later."

"But-"

"Hey, you're not disturbing us kay. Relax, we know it's hard to get a room around this area." Yang gave her a smile of reassurance.

Ruby had actually planned to live in the school dorm, but she was transferred to Beacon College in the middle of a term – there wasn't any room left for her at the school. Her only options left were apartments and houses, but they were either overpriced or very far away from the college.

Until she saw this villa.

Silently deciding that she would spend as less time as possible here to not third wheel the couple she nodded and made her way to the guest room.

"We'll get back to you later!" Yang waved vigorously and went into her own room with her girlfriend.

"Sure!"

#

"Okay Yang, talk." Blake crossed her arms, sending the blonde the infamous kitty glare as soon as the room door was closed.

"Well, she's cute." Yang grinned.

The Faunus sighed and just shook her head.

"Wait, you're not jealous?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"…"

"...Don't tell me you like her too?"

Blake's blush intensified.

"And you didn't even bother to hide your ears…I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"What, Yang, I am your girlfriend okay!" The Faunus squeaked as she glared harder at the blonde.

"Haha…of course, love ya kitten." Yang pecked the girl's lips affectionately, but before she could pull away Blake had wrapped her hands around her neck; the two soon was indulged in a passionate kiss session.

#

Ruby dared not to look at the bumblebees.

Because their shirts were messed up and she _knew why._

 _But they're so hot…_

 _…_

 _Dust, what was I thinking?!_

Little red shook her head and face-palmed; she just imagined herself being together with the both of them.

 _Please, this is not some kind of fanfiction, it's reality! A harem…wait, is it considered a harem if I date the both of them?_

 _Holy Dust, Ruby, stop thinking about that! They're dating for Oum's sake! You're already the third wheel, idiot Ruby, dolt Ruby!_

"Hey, ya fine?" Yang didn't even bother to tidy up her tank top like what Blake was doing at the moment.

"Huh? Yes, yes I'm fine." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"You sure? You look pretty tired." Blake said after finished tidying up her clothes.

"Yeah Rubes, your face is kinda red." Yang looked at her, concerned, "You must be tired of moving your stuff around. Just go rest in the living room, we'll do the cleaning."

Ruby shook her head.

No, that wasn't the reason her face was as red as the cloak she was wearing.

At all.

"Let's just finish this as soon as possible." She did her best to give a genuine smile.

Which succeeded.

"Of course!" Yang gave her a thumbs-up and turned to Blake, the latter nodded.

They got the cleaning supply from a closet near the entrance of the unit, then began to battle with dusts and spider webs. After three hours or so, they were finally done and Ruby and Blake collapsed together on the couch with Yang looking at them smugly.

"Tired already girls?" She smirked.

"We're not made of muscles you know." Blake glared at her girlfriend.

"But your stamina is supreme when we-"

" _Yang._ "

"Whelp. Girls, go take a shower." Yang motioned her head towards the bathroom, "We'll escort Rubes around this villa and introduce her to the neighbors."

Ruby panicked.

"I…" She squirmed.

"Awww don't be shy!" Yang playfully slapped her back.

" _Yang._ " Blake pushed the blonde away, "Don't break Ruby's spine!"

"But it was just a gentle slap."

"That…wasn't…gentle…at…all…ugh." Ruby faked death.

But in all seriousness, it did hurt like hell.

Ruby finally understood Blake's previous statement – this tall blonde was _indeed_ made of muscles.

"No! Rubes! You were too _Yang_ to die!" The blonde acted dramatically.

" _Yang Xiao Long._ "

"Kthanksbye." Yang took off before Blake could hit her. She ran straight to her room, grabbed some clothes and dashed into the bathroom.

"Was that a pun?" Ruby turned to the Faunus.

"You'll have to withstand her stupid puns if you're going to live here." Blake face-palmed, "I wish you luck."

"Ugh…"

"I can hear you, girls!" Came Yang's muffled voice from the bathroom.

Ruby and Blake then sat on the couch, both not saying anything. The atmosphere became extremely awkward as they waited for the blonde to finish her shower – which Blake knew would be at least half an hour long.

 _Curse that wonderful blonde mane of hers._

Blake thought it would be appropriate to tell Ruby about their habits and taboos before they greet their neighbors. And to break this awkward silence between them, of course.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?" The younger girl answered almost immediately.

"Well…since you're going to live here…I think there are things you need to know about." Blake sat up straight to be nearer to Ruby, "I don't want to sound rude or anything, but there are certain things that Yang and I didn't like so…I hope you can listen us out…and perhaps, tell us about things that you don't like so that we don't step over the border too?"

"Oh, sure thing Blake." The girl beamed with excitement – she couldn't wait to know the couple more, "I understand. Don't worry, you don't sound rude at all. I get it."

The Faunus smiled gently as she cleared her throat.

"So…first thing, _do not_ mess with Yang's hair."

"…Huh?"

"Don't even touch her hair." Blake warned, "Yang is extremely protective of her hair. She sent five guys to the hospital in the night club last week because they pranked her and pulled out a few strands of her hair by purpose."

Ruby gulped.

If the slap on her back was just a gentle one, then she couldn't possibly imagine how powerful the blonde was if she went full force.

She probably broke their legs.

And arms as well.

"Okay." Ruby answered simply.

"Next." Blake continued, "You are aware that I'm a Faunus, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"I actually…" She took a silky black ribbon from the coffee table in front of the couch and showed it to Ruby, "I'm concealing my identity as a Faunus, so please keep this a secret."

"But you're fine with me knowing?" Ruby blurted out.

"Y-yes." Blake's face turned a few shades redder.

"Oh…alright, I get it." Ruby blushed too.

Crap, this chemistry between them was strong.

The Faunus forced herself to stop thinking about this cute little riding hood, insisting that she had Yang as her girlfriend now and that having thoughts like that was a betrayal to the blonde.

 _But Yang didn't seem to mind it?_

"Is there anything else?" Ruby asked timidly.

That snapped Blake out of her thought as she shook her head.

"Aside from those two, I think it's pretty much the normal ones, like no throwing stuff everywhere in the house…basic rules." She said, "We're pretty open about curfew and stuff, so you can come home late in the night. Just be quiet moving around. If you're gonna spend the night out, let us know. I think that's pretty much about it."

Ruby nodded.

"What about yours? Do you have any specific things we have to be careful about?"

"Not really." Little red shook her head, "Just…I love sugar so…I might be really hyper at times. Weiss always scolds me because of that…"

"Weiss?"

"Oh, she's my BFF!" Ruby puffed out her chest proudly.

Somewhere in a huge, luxurious office, a lady in white _Schneezed._

Blake giggled at Ruby's silly antics.

They continued to talk until the bathroom door was open and a certain blonde emerged, wearing another tank top with the word 'Pun-tastic' printed on it.

She motioned her head towards the duo sitting on the couch and Blake had decided to let Ruby go first.

"Soooooooo." The blonde fell sitting onto the couch as she smirked, "What have been you guys talking about~?"

"Your hair." Blake said, not amused.

"Oh." Yang's expression turned serious all of a sudden, "Did Ruby mention anything that we shouldn't do around her?"

"Nope." The Faunus shook her head, "Just warned us about her sugar rush."

"Hmm." Yang seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Aww. I love you too."

They shared a smooch, and Blake let out a sigh of relief internally.

 _When I say I love you, I mean it, Yang. Sorry for having thoughts like that about Ruby._

#

Ruby was surprised to see a dozen of hair care products lined beautifully on the shelf.

She'd place ten bucks to bet that it all belonged to big sister Yang. Alone.

As the shower water ran through her body, her mind began to wander.

About the two hot girls that she met today.

She'd always known that she was not into guys – at one point in her life she even thought that she had a thing for Weiss, but it turned out to be just friendship. The heiress helped her sort through her feelings and thanks to that they remained best friend, especially after Ruby had accidentally confessed to her.

Weiss herself liked girls too, but she had an enormous crush on Prryha Nikos the Amazonian beauty. They officially became a couple just a month ago – and they had been the very first lesbian couple that Ruby had ever encountered in her life.

Her mother Summer passed away a long time ago; Ruby barely remembered her. Qrow, her father worked in the NSA and that made him a busy man. Basically, Ruby grew up with Weiss.

Qrow had mentioned on several occasions that he didn't care about Ruby's sexuality and that he would love her no matter what. Ruby felt genuinely thankful to have such open-minded and loving father.

Weiss on the other hand was difficult with her own family. She spent years struggling with her father until she gathered enough forces to kick him off the CEO position of the Schnee Financial Group. After she became the CEO, she was able to do whatever she desired to and was no longer controlled by her father. That was also the time when Prryha and her started dating officially.

Ruby's lips curved upwards as she recalled her past.

And then she was distracted by the smell of Yang.

She recognized it – the smell of the blonde's lavender flavored shampoo, filling up the whole bathroom.

Blushing, she quickly washed her hair with her own rose-scented shampoo before she got drowned in the wonder of lavender.

#

It was near evening when they were done showering (Ruby took quite an amount of time because she spaced out thinking about something that involved the color black and yellow). Yang mentioned about having a welcome party in Nora and Ren's unit and they could eat dinner there as they would prepare food. Ruby of course had rejected the idea, because a party wasn't necessary, but Yang said it was their tradition.

Presently, everyone living in the villa, including the landlord was in Ren and Nora's living room.

"So, this is Ruby Rose, and she'll be officially a part of the Rainbow Villa after this party!" Yang threw up her giant glass of beer, "Welcome to the family, Rubes!"

"…Rainbow Villa?" Ruby murmured. She didn't recall that name – the name that was stated in the newspaper was 'Torchwick's Villa'.

"Allow us to tell you the origin of the name, milady!" Nora the bubbly ginger grinned at Ruby.

"Nora, please calm down." Ren the quiet man said.

"But first, let us introduce ourselves." A woman in sunglasses smirked, "I'm Coco Adel, I live just beside you."

Coco then pulled a rabbit Faunus near her side, hands grabbing around her waist.

"This is my girlfriend, the name's Velvet Adel."

"Coco!"

"Oops. Sorry, we aren't married yet. But you're mine." Coco pecked Velvet on her cheek lightly.

The rabbit Faunus blushed intensely.

"Someone's high tonight." A blonde man with monkey tail made a mocking gesture as he turned to a boy with sea blue hair, "You go first, Neppy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. My name is Neptune Vasilias, and this is my boyfriend Sun Wukong." The tallest boy among the group smiled.

"And we are the sloth team, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie!" Nora held up her beer like how Yang did just now.

"I'm the landlord, Roman Torchwick." The landlord smiled.

 _Oh._

Ruby finally understood the reason Yang named this the 'Rainbow Villa'.

This villa was basically an LGBT villa.

After a series of silly games proposed by Nora and Yang, the residents then continued to chat with Ruby so that they got to know each other better. The girl was really thankful to have found this villa – the people here were warm and caring, and most importantly they weren't judgmental at all – they accepted her for who she was. Nobody told her that wearing a cloak was weird; they even offered her condolences when she told them it belonged to her departed mother.

Perhaps mistaking the date on a newspaper wasn't totally a bad thing.

#

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the-_

Ruby quickly reached for her phone at the table beside her bed.

She didn't want to disturb the couple sleeping in the room just beside her; Yang got pretty drunk and it took all of Blake's energy to just settle the muscle woman properly on the bed. She collapsed straight onto Yang after that.

After cursing herself for forgetting to tone down the volume of her ringtone she picked up the phone.

"Weiss~"

"Ruby? I'm sorry to call this late, the meeting didn't go well." Came the heiress' angelic voice from the other side of her phone.

"It's fine!"

"So…did it go well?"

Ruby then told Weiss about what happened at the day.

"Well, at least you've got a place to live now."

"Mmhmm." Ruby smiled, "And the people here are really nice."

"That's good. Be sure to take care of yourself you dolt."

"I will. Hehe, I miss the dolts and dunces."

"…" Ruby could literally saw the blush on Weiss' face even though she was so far away.

"Say…Weiss?"

"Yes?" The heiress recognized the tone little red used – she was about to tell her something serious.

"How does it feel to fall in love with a girl?"

Ruby's sudden question stunned Weiss for a while, but she recovered very quickly.

"It feels warm. Really, it's not something that can be described in words." The heiress smiled gently, "But I can tell you it's exceedingly awkward to be around the person you love when you're not officially together yet. Like you want to be with them, but at the same time you don't want to."

"I see…" Ruby said.

Seeing as her best friend was unwilling to elaborate more in the subject, Weiss didn't want to force her to talk. She knew something was bothering her apparently, but she also knew Ruby very well – she would definitely tell her about her problem. She just needed time.

"Well, don't think too much, Ruby. If you need anything just call me. Or leave me a message if it goes straight to voicemail. It's late now, go to sleep you dolt."

"Sure…thanks, Weiss. Good night."

"Good night."

 **#**

 **This is a bit angsty, but I didn't label that because it isn't** ** _that_** **angsty.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. Please review if you've got anything to tell me. Or just leave me a PM.**

 **No hate please.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

* * *

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Pearl Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Pearl Darkness.**

 **This story is dedicated to them.**

* * *

 **Hello again.**

 **In case you guys didn't read the announcement in my profile, I've started working not long ago, so I'm pretty busy and really tired right now.**

 **So, it'll really take time if I were to write fanfictions. And don't worry, I'm not stopping.**

 **Secret Base will be continued as long as I don't announce 'discontinued' in my profile. I'm just writing this story first. There's a list of the series that are going on, and if you guys want to know which story comes next, visit the 'Coming up next' section of my profile.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I do not own RWBY; it belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **#**

 **Bees and a Rose**

The next day was a chaos.

Yang's hangover was literally killing everyone.

Fortunately, this wasn't the first time she was experiencing it, so Blake had learned her lesson to have the right cure prepared. After an hour of struggling, the blonde had finally gotten rid of it.

"College…uh…" Yang grumbled.

"…"

"We're late." She continued.

Blake scowled.

"You didn't forget about the classes, did you?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"And _whose_ fault is that?" The Faunus crossed her arms.

"Oh no, I forgot about it too!" Ruby screamed, putting her hands on both side of her head dramatically.

At this very moment, three consecutive knocks were heard at their front door.

Blake went to get it, and as she opened the door, two girls dressed in brown attire were standing there casually; the front one was tapping her foot.

"Good morning, Coco, Velvet." The Faunus greeted.

"We're here to pick Ruby up." Coco said after wiggling her eyebrow once to greet Blake.

"Eh?"

Blake turned to the confused little red; and so was Yang.

"Hey, I don't think Bumblebee can carry three people." Coco continued.

 _Oh._

"Bumblebee?" Ruby was getting more confused.

"Blake and I go to Beacon College together on my motorcycle. It's named 'Bumblebee'." Yang shrugged.

"Since I drive Velvet there every day, I don't mind giving you a ride too, Red." Coco said and her girlfriend nodded at the same time.

They didn't mention anything about attending college yesterday night at the party. Ruby genuinely thought everybody in this villa was working, since she was the youngest here and everyone else was older than her.

Sun mentioned about Coco and he working in a cafe named 'Blink & Brink' yesterday, and Ren and Nora operated a Japanese restaurant named 'Storm Flower'; now that she thought about it, Blake, Yang and Velvet didn't really tell her about themselves a lot.

So the fact that they were studying in the same college as her had made her extremely happy.

It meant she already had friends that could help her out there!

At the same time, it also meant that she would be seeing Blake and Yang a lot more than she had expected.

And it was awkward; she remembered what Weiss had told her yesterday night.

 _"_ _Like you want to be with them, but at the same time you don't want to."_

She finally understood that statement now.

 _Wait, does that mean I fell in love with them? The both of them?!_

"Hey Rubes!" Yang's voice stopped her train of thoughts, "You okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. We're already running late, l-lets go."

Blake was the one driving Bumblebee as Yang was still too unstable to do so; Ruby hopped on Coco's Mini Copper after she was done fetching everything she needed. They had promised to meet each other near the club noticeboard at the entrance once they reached there.

Since they were too late for their first classes already anyway, they decided to just skip it and wait for the second lesson to begin.

When they all had gathered near the noticeboard, Velvet had excused herself to attend to some kind of meeting with the upperclassmen. That left the red, the black and the yellow standing there, eyes scanning everywhere but each other.

And after a while, it was Yang who had broken the awkward atmosphere once again.

"So…what courses were you taking, Ruby?"

Ruby felt extremely unnatural to hear Yang calling her by her real name instead of the nickname that she made up.

Blake on the other hand frowned – she knew Yang too well to understand the meaning behind that. Her girlfriend was trying to distance herself from the little red.

 _Does Yang like her too…?_

She was pretty sure that Yang did; hiding feelings wasn't exactly her specialty and Blake could see right through her.

Before they reached Beacon College, Yang was still calling Ruby by her nickname – she must've made up her mind during the journey here.

Or she was still drowsy back at the villa.

Blake didn't know.

And she didn't want to assume things.

Maybe a confrontation after their second classes would do the job – they had only fifteen minutes before classes starting, and with Ruby here she couldn't exactly talk things out with Yang. She felt guilty because she had feelings for Ruby even though Yang was her girlfriend…but if Yang felt the same way towards Ruby then…?

 _No, no I can't. Our relationship will be broken. And I don't know if Ruby is fine with this…or whether she likes us back the way we like her._

 _And a three-way relationship is wrong on so many levels. Or is it…? I…gah!_

 _Dust! Calm down Belladonna!_

"I took weaponry." Ruby answered.

" _Weaponry?!_ " The bumblebees exclaimed in unison.

Beacon College's weaponry courses only accepted the best of the best – and it was advanced level so whoever studying here must've gone through a lot of exams and qualifications. Weaponry students usually took four years of courses in high school, one year of training then only they could apply to join the advanced courses here.

And usually, a lot of them failed the entrance exam. Weaponry courses only consisted of three students, excluding Ruby Rose, so this little girl standing in front of them was either a genius or she was crazy.

Or both.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, Ruby, you're eighteen if I recall." Blake gulped.

"I kinda…skipped two years…" Ruby blushed.

"…"

Yang had decided to name her 'Ruby "Deadly" Rose' while Blake was in awe.

"A-Anyway, I need to report to the office first." Ruby said.

Yang gave Blake a look and she nodded.

"Come Ruby, I'll take you to the office. Weaponry classes always use the lab just beside my usual classroom, so I can bring you there after reporting to the office."

"My classroom is at the furthest east of the building. See ya girls!" Yang waved them goodbye as they went separate ways.

The office clerk that settled Ruby's documents was a nice lady. She was kind and fast; everything was settled in under five minutes and little red could officially start attending classes already.

Blake and she talked about the college on their way to their classrooms.

"Mmhmm." Blake nodded, "Yang took Mathematics and Physics classes."

Ruby looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah I know, she isn't really entirely made of muscles." Blake smirked.

"What about you?"

"I took writing courses." Blake blushed, "I…I wanna write novels."

"Wow! Can I be your beta reader? I _love_ to read!" Ruby almost jumped in excitement.

"Sure thing." The Faunus smiled.

"You guys' classes are so far away from each other's." Ruby stopped for a moment and turned backwards, "Yours' at the west and hers was at the east."

"We're already used to it. Our classes coincidentally have the same schedule so we're able to meet each other pretty often during class break and stuff. We usually meet at the cafeteria. Wanna join us, Ruby?"

"What? No, no Blake!" Ruby turned to her and waved her hands vigorously, "I don't wanna third wheel you guys!"

"It's okay, we don't mind." Blake slipped out.

…

 _Dust._

#

Blake sat on the seat that was the nearest to the entrance while waiting for the professor to arrive. Most of the other students were already present but they were gathering near the front, obviously gossiping about people again.

The Faunus didn't interact with her classmates much; she just kept to herself, occasionally reading a book to avoid any forms of contact with people.

But today, she was so confused and troubled that she didn't realize she was holding her book upside down.

She told Ruby that both Yang and her didn't mind about Ruby joining their sweet time in the cafeteria.

It was supposed to be their romantic moment and they were supposed to only be together with each other – but she had told Ruby that she didn't mind without thinking much.

She sighed as she put down her book and covered her face with both hands.

 _I'll just…talk to Yang later and ask her if it's fine._

And this time, she was one hundred percent sure that she indeed fell in love with two women at the same time.

#

Blake swallowed.

She couldn't concentrate on the class at all.

Her mind was full of the two wonderful ladies that lived in the same unit as her in Rainbow Villa.

So instead of listening to Professor Peach's endless mumble of things that she already knew, she took her time to stare blankly at the board and space out until the professor announced dismiss. She ran out of the classroom immediately to look for Yang in the latter's classroom.

She didn't want to have this talk with Yang in the cafeteria as Ruby would be present. She needed to settle this before that. She had to.

Silently thanking her legs for not messing up she ran all the way to the mathematics classroom, ignoring all the weird looks that people gave her.

 _Please Yang, don't come out yet, please be there when I-_

"Oompf!"

"Ugh…who the f- oh, Blake." Yang's intense glare turned into an innocent puppy face as she saw her girlfriend.

The Faunus rubbed her forehead as she panted for breath.

"What's wrong, kitten?" The blonde looked at her, lavender pools full of concern.

"We…we need to talk."

"Oh?"

Yang's classroom was empty and it would still be for the next two hours, so the bumblebees had decided to have that 'talk' inside here.

"So what is it?" Yang said as she sat on the lecturer's table with legs crossed.

"I…I'm sorry, Yang."

"Whoa, chill, Blake, you're making me really worried. What happened?"

"I…accidentally told Ruby about our secret meeting in between classes. You know, in the cafeteria?"

Yang blinked twice before her lips curved upwards and she sighed with her nose.

"Is that all?"

No.

Yang was supposed to be angry because their sweet little romance…secret time was going to be messed up. Yang was supposed to be furious because she was extremely territorial. She was supposed to.

But she wasn't.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope."

"You're fine with it?"

"Mmhmm."

Blake stared at her in disbelief.

And the blonde panicked.

"Blake?"

Silence.

"Did I say something- mmpf!"

Blake pressed her lips hard against Yang's; her hands wrapped around those broad shoulders as they kissed each other passionately.

The blonde nibbled the Faunus' lower lips to seek for permission to stick her tongue in, but the latter had broken the kiss.

Panting for breath, lilac orbs stared hard into amber, waiting for explanation – or confession. She wasn't sure which one was coming, but both made her had butterflies in her stomach.

"Yang…do you still…love me?" Blake cupped her girlfriend's cheeks with her hands.

"Of course, kitten. I, love, you." Yang smiled gently as she held Blake's hands, pronouncing the words individually.

"Do you…love someone else?"

Yang's eyes widened not only at the statement – but the look on the Faunus' face.

 _Does she feel betrayed?_

"I…" Blake bit her lips; she couldn't say it.

She couldn't tell Yang about her having feelings for Ruby as well. She wanted to, but she didn't have the courage to actually say it out loud.

"Look, Blake." The blonde took Blake's dilemma as not being able to accept Yang having feelings for someone other than her, "I love you very much. I understand your insecurity. Although you didn't tell me, I'm pretty sure that you knew…well, about Ruby."

The Faunus closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry.

 _No, Yang, I too have feelings for Ruby. That's not what I originally intended to tell you. You totally misunderstood this._

"No, ah, Blake, don't cry I'm really sorry." Yang jumped off the table and hugged her girlfriend tight, "I'm sorry kitten. I'll stop looking at Ruby. I'm so sorry."

Blake didn't reciprocate the hug.

"I'll love you and only you for my entire life. Sorry, Blake."

"No…" Blake squeezed out, "It's not like that, Yang. I'm the one to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Blake?"

It was too selfish to let Yang be in so much pain when the real person that should be suffering was the Faunus herself.

She gulped, then proceeded to come clean to Yang.

"I like Ruby too." Said the Faunus as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Silly girl." Yang smiled, breaking the hug and bumping their forehead together gently, "It's okay."

"But it's not." Blake closed her eyes tightly, "Having feelings for someone else when I'm together with you…it's wrong."

"Well, it's mutual. I mean if both of us have-"

"No Yang!" The Faunus opened her eyes and stared into lilac with determination, "It's wrong. It's so wrong. This is like…like I'm cheating on you. Even if you like her…it's…"

"Sssh, calm down, Blakey." Yang attempted to hug her, but she pushed her away.

"Yang…I love you…" She couldn't get rid of that knot inside her chest – it was so tight that it was suffocating her and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey. Look at me. Look at me, Blake." Yang smiled gently, "If you think this is wrong, then it is fine. I'll stop- no, _we'll_ stop looking at her, okay?"

The blonde's strokes on her face were so full of love that Blake melted into the touch. Guilt washed her up as she nodded; she wasn't quite sure about a three-way relationship.

Yes she read a vast amount of books, but the ones that had three-way relationship were pretty much smuts.

She wasn't sure if, in real life, there was such a thing as three people having mutual feelings for one another.

At least she had never seen it.

But Yang didn't seem to think of this as a problem.

Both the bumblebees were open-minded people; Blake just didn't know what to do. Hell, she didn't even sure if Ruby saw them the way they saw her.

If little red by any chance got to know that…would she be disgusted?

Blake didn't want to lose Ruby, even though they had just been friends for around twenty-four hours.

Aside from Yang and the residents of Rainbow Villa, Blake didn't have friends at all. She felt extremely uncomfortable around people and she hated crowds. Surprisingly, she didn't hate Ruby the first time they met each other. Yang even allowed her to live with them without asking her beforehand, but she wasn't angry at all.

"I don't know." Blake answered after a long pause, "I'm confused."

"Don't think about it too much, Blake." Yang patted the Faunus' head, "Relax. We'll figure things out one step at a time, okay? I know you're afraid of having issues with Ruby. Don't worry, she's a kind girl, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Maybe…"

"Speaking of which…" The blonde smirked, "I haven't gotten a taste of that Bella-tongue today yet."

Blake was instantly turned on by that husky voice of her girlfriend's.

"Damn you Yang." Blake scowled.

She knew she couldn't resist that sexy voice.

"Aww. Love you too, kitten."

Their lips touched moments later as Blake pinned Yang on the lecturer's table.

"Feisty much, Blakey~?"

"Shut up. You started this."

"I don't mind this but…if someone walks in on us…"

"Oh you know there won't be. We've been studying here for so long, my little dragon."

Blake licked her lips seductively, her hands roaming on the blonde's magnificent body, earning gasps whenever she touched sensitive spot.

"Our shirts will get dirty."

"I don't care."

"You're really turned on huh, Blake?"

"And you're gonna pay for turning me on."

"I would love to."

Yang's plan had succeeded.

She knew Blake was in a lot of pain and dilemma; the best way to get her mind off it was making out. Plus, through this kind of _bonding_ exercise, she could physically prove to Blake how much she loved her. Perhaps, that would ease her insecurity, even if it was just a little.

And maybe this would help the both of them forget about their feelings towards Ruby.

The blonde couldn't believe how they could fall in love with a girl they just met a day ago – and it was deep and hard. They couldn't stop thinking of that deadly rose.

"Keep this brief." Yang said. Both her hands were pinned above her head by Blake using one hand; her other hand was busy exploring every inch of the dragon's body.

"And keep your volume down."

"That depends." Yang smirked, "Can't help it if you're making me feel so good."

"I'll just keep this _really_ brief."

Blake didn't even bother to remove any piece of clothing. She forcefully stuffed her right hand into her girlfriend's cargo pants, then massaged around, waiting for the blonde to plead her-

"Blake, stop teasing me…please…"

Her lips curved into a naughty smirk as she leaned forward to give the blonde a taste of her own tongue. Her right hand meanwhile was slowly sliding into that piece of damp fabric.

"You're so wet, you naughty girl." Blake broke the kiss and said.

"Oh stop pretending like you're-" Yang's comeback turned into a sharp gasp as she felt the wonderful sensation of her girlfriend's finger inside of her.

"Yeah, keep talking, dragon." The Faunus started pumping her middle finger in and out. Yang's legs soon were wrapped around her waist; her hands meanwhile were still pinned.

"Blake, ah, _shit_."

Dust, how could Blake be so good at this?

They were extremely active in sexual activity, and no matter how many times they had done this, Blake never ceased to amaze her.

Every single time her fingers were inside of Yang, it sent Yang into heaven.

But the blonde had to admit that her girlfriend was the best at oral. She kind of wished Blake would use her tongue now instead, but they were in a classroom – and they had to play safe.

"Near there, little dragon?"

Yang tried – she really tried, but Blake was just so good at this. How could she not moan?

"Fuck, Blake, I- ah…" Yang's sentence was cut short when she felt Blake inserted another finger inside and pumped even faster.

"I knew you have a set of backup clothes prepared in your backpack." The Faunus smirked as she attacked her girlfriend's g-spot, earning a pleasing moan from the latter, "Including undergarments. You really are naughty aren't you, muscle girl?"

Yang couldn't say anything to counter Blake.

Her back was arched towards the Faunus; she was drowned in too much pleasure that she couldn't even think clearly. Everything inside her brain was Blake.

Blake in nothing but an apron; Blake's sexy face when they were making out at night; Blake's seductive grin when she was doing dirty things to her now; Ruby-

 _Holy shit._

Yang stopped herself in time before cursing out.

And at this very moment, the pressure that had been building up inside of her was released.

With a sharp moan she climaxed, love nectar soaking through both the pants she was wearing.

Blake stopped pinning her and instead had leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Felt good, love?"

"Of course. Now get your ass on the table, it's my turn to fuck you."

"I love it when you play rough." Blake said in a husky voice.

#

"Where did they go...?"

Classroom, empty.

Cafeteria, no signs of black and yellow.

So where did the bumblebees go?

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose; it was a habit she got from Weiss whenever the latter was upset or troubled about something.

Apparently, Blake was not in her classroom, and she couldn't find either of them at the cafeteria. Didn't they promise to see each other here?

Silver eyes widened as a realization hit her – what if they were dodging her?

It was totally possible that Blake and Yang wanted to have their own fun time instead of Ruby third wheeling.

"Wait, there's one more place…" Whispering to herself she made her way to the east side.

After asking a short girl with three different hair colors the details, she finally found Yang's classroom.

And then she heard something.

The empty hallway was extremely silent, thus enabling her to figure out where exactly the noises were coming from. Curious, she tiptoed to the entrance of the mathematics classroom, and saw-

 _Holy Dust!_

She quickly turned around and hid beside the opened door.

Her face turned red as she covered her mouth with both hands.

Blake and Yang were apparently in the middle of something involving fingers and kisses.

And the blonde's moans were so hot.

She could hear Blake talking things that were kind of sexy too.

 _This is gonna be awkward…_

 **#**

 **I think the last chapter is gonna be a bit longer.**

 **Well, I did label this story M, right?**

 **And I'm sorry because whenever they're thinking of their feelings towards one another, things get angsty. I'm sorry!**

 **Also, I tried my best at the lemon scene. Hopefully I didn't screw up. Aye!**

 **Was Blake and Yang's talk fine? I need feedback if it's possible. Thank you!**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

* * *

 **Special thanks to Pearl Darkness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Pearl Darkness.**

 **This story is dedicated to them.**

* * *

 **Last chapter. I'm not gonna go detailed into the lemon scene like what I did with the previous chapter as I don't want it to turn into a total smut. I want it to be more heartfelt and more of character interactions. If I were to do smut, I would mention in the chapter summary.**

 **Huehue.**

 **Anyway, if you wanna know what's going on with my life, pay a visit to my profile under the 'Announcement' section. I update my status there whenever something's happening on me. And the stories process too occasionally.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY; it belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **#**

 **Bees and a Rose**

Coco was here sharp at five in the evening to fetch the bunny girl she claimed to be hers. Ruby stayed extremely quiet the whole journey back to the villa, but the couple didn't question much; instead, they just talked casually to not let the atmosphere turn awkward.

Little red saw Bumblebee parked near the front yard – which meant her (Yes, bumblebee was a girl) masters were back home.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, she opened the door to Blake and Yang's unit. Both of them were taking off their shoes near the entrance area, obviously just arrived not long ago.

"Hey Ruby." Yang greeted.

"Welcome back." Blake continued.

Ruby's face and ears turned red as she saw them.

She couldn't shake her mind off that _sexy_ make-out scene she saw a few hours ago; every time she saw Blake and Yang, she would feel exceedingly awkward.

So she did the best thing she could to forget about it – she avoided looking at them.

"Hey. Sorry gotta go, busy with something." Ruby greeted. She quickly took off her shoes, arranged it nicely and dashed into her own room without even looking at them.

And that stunned the bumblebees.

"What?"

"Is she avoiding us?" Blake questioned as the both of them were done with their shoes.

Yang fell sitting on the couch and Blake just casually sat on her lap with her back facing her girlfriend. The blonde wrapped her powerful arms around Blake's waist and buried her face in raven hair.

"She didn't even ask about me changing my outfit." She whispered.

"Maybe she saw what happened in your classroom." The Faunus shrugged.

"Ha ha, pft, right." Yang mocked, "Like that's possible."

"It is possible."

"She's still new in Beacon."

"There's something called directory, my dear."

"And then she just conveniently found my classroom and coincidentally walked in on us having sex? What do you think this is, like some kind of fanfiction?"

"…Right."

"You've been focusing too much on your novel, Blake."

"But why is she avoiding us?"

"Maybe she…" Yang paused for a moment, then whispered with an even lower volume in Blake's human ears, "Maybe she knew about our feelings towards her…"

#

For the next two days after that, their conversations and interactions only consisted of waving hands, smiling and exchanging greetings.

No more than that.

Blake and Yang were _very_ sure that Ruby was avoiding them now – only they didn't know why.

And they didn't want to force her to talk.

It was Sunday at the moment, so the three of them didn't have to attend college. Blake and Yang didn't indulge in any kinds of intimate activities over the two days, because both of them didn't have the mood to.

They were really concerned about their roommate's unusual behavior.

Yang was preparing breakfast with Blake helping her when little red came out of the room, still in her sleepwear. She yawned and greeted them briefly before going into the bathroom.

And then her phone rang.

Ruby dashed so fast back inside her room that the bumblebees swore they could see rose petals behind her.

She knew who the caller was.

It was what they called 'best friend instinct' – and indeed it was a certain heiress.

Blake and Yang continued making breakfast after they heard Ruby closing the room door, obviously wanted to have a little privacy with the phone conversation.

They hoped things would work out between them.

#

"Ruby, Rose!"

"Y-yes Weiss?" Ruby gulped. She knew full name meant only two things – either Weiss was mad about something Ruby did wrong, or she was going to lecture her.

"I'm at Blink & Brink now. Come out to meet me." The heiress' tone softened.

"…You what?"

"I'm at the cafe nearby the bus station to your villa."

"O-Oh." A pause, "Wait, how you knew where the villa is?"

"Because I'm a Schnee."

Yeah, that explanation actually made sense.

"Why did you come here?" Ruby asked.

"Because my best friend promised to call me every night after she moved in to Torchwick's Villa, but she didn't."

Little red almost slapped herself – how could she forget about that?!

"I'm sorry Weiss…" Her voice became gradually softer.

"You dolt. I know something must be bothering you so much that you even forgot to call me for three days. Come out, we'll talk."

"Okay…"

After hanging up the phone, Ruby couldn't help but curved her lips upward.

Despite being the so called 'ice queen', Weiss actually had a really warm heart. She even ditched her duty as the CEO of her company and traveled here just to make sure her best friend was fine.

Ruby whispered a thank you to Weiss in her heart as she made her way to the bathroom, getting ready as soon as possible so that the heiress didn't have to wait long.

"Blake, Yang, I'm going out later." She said before closing the bathroom door.

"Alright!" Came Yang's voice from the kitchen.

Ruby went out several minutes later, fully clothed with her usual black and red color schemed outfit.

Blink & Brink was located just by the bus station and it had a very unique design. From outside it seemed very ordinary, but the inside was jaw-dropping.

Firstly, there first floor consisted of almost nothing but trees, grasses and flowers. Ruby was pretty sure they were artificial, or else she would have no idea how they could grow up indoor. There were different kinds of flowers growing there, and overall it looked like the scenery of a mountain top. There was a staircase that led to the second floor and the entire floor there was made of reinforced bulletproof glass. Several tables and chairs were there for patrons to have their meal, and then there was this counter near the corner for loner patrons while two VIP decks were at another corner.

It was as if the people were dining on floating chairs and tables – and it definitely was not suitable for people who feared heights.

And Ruby didn't even have to think to know where her best friend was.

She walked straight towards the VIP decks.

"I was gonna give you a phone call." Weiss was sitting lazily on one side of the table. The lady always sat really formally because of her perfectionist father, and thanks to Ruby, she had learned to relax herself whenever her father wasn't present.

"Please, every time you and I eat, we were either at the VIP decks or you'd book the whole restaurant." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"…"

Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Anyway…" Ruby sat down opposite of the heiress as the waitress came to take their orders.

#

"Do you think she went out to avoid having conversations with us?"

"I don't think so. I think she's really being called out by someone. She's so bad at lying…almost as bad as you."

Yang gasped dramatically.

"How dare you?!"

"You're bad at lying, you muscle woman." Blake smirked.

"Aww is that how you think of me, love?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

"Go away you idiot dragon." Blake pushed her away gently, "Eat your pancakes. I'm going out to attend a local fan meeting."

"Which author?"

"Patty Berdioler."

"Oh, your favorite one."

"Mmhmm."

"Aren't you excited? You were always bouncing around like a cat whenever your favorite authors were in town." Yang continued her sentence after Blake sent her a glare, "Not pun-intended."

"I don't know…I guess…"

"Was it about Ruby?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't think too much, Blake." Yang smiled gently, "Just go and have fun at the meeting!"

"I'll try my best to. What's your plan for the day?"

"Just gonna stay home and relax." Yang grinned, "And maybe I'll watch some porn to learn new techniques. Let's try bondage in the future, kitten."

"Sure. I'm tying you up though."

"Yeah, you're more experienced." The blonde pointed at the novel that her girlfriend was holding for the author to sign later, "Because you're a _ninja._ "

The Faunus scowled.

#

"So basically…you like the _both_ of them, but didn't want to interrupt their relationship?"

Ruby nodded shyly.

She spent an entire hour trying to figure out the right words and Weiss was waiting for her with great patience. After Ruby told her everything, it was already noon and the door swung open with a great force downstairs as a blonde man with monkey tail stepped in.

"Good afternoon patrons!" Sun Wukong yelled cheerfully.

Ruby panicked – she had completely forgotten that Sun worked here.

What if he saw her?

"Ruby, it's fine. He works in the kitchen. Besides, this is a VIP deck, it covers most of us." Weiss said calmly.

"How do you know-"

"I'm a Schnee."

"O…kay…"

"Now where was I? Oh, about Blake and Yang."

"Yeah…"

"Actually, I don't see where the problem is."

"I beg your pardon?"

Weiss sighed as she booped Ruby's nose gently.

"There's no problem liking them you dolt. I don't get what you're fretting about."

"But if they found out about it…"

"From what you told me, they seemed to be interested in you too. They won't let you live with them if they aren't interested in you." The heiress shrugged.

"You're right…but, I don't know what to do…I feel so awkward around them." Ruby's voice gradually became lower.

"Just be honest with them." Weiss smiled, "They'll understand. You can't mess it up if it's the truth."

"You learnt that from Prryha aren't you?"

Weiss blushed.

"You better get yourself together, dolt." She took a sip of the lemonade, then continued, "I left her in Atlas today just to come make sure that you're okay."

"Can't live without her for a day can you?" Ruby teased.

" _Ruby Rose!_ "

#

Yang was staring at the street in deep thought on the balcony. The gentle wind made her hair dance with elegance and she didn't even bother to tie it up in a ponytail. She just stood there, lilacs fixated on the people walking on the clean roads while thinking about her roommate and her girlfriend.

"Sup, blondie?"

Yang turned to her right and saw Coco leaning casually against the balcony too. She wasn't wearing her sunglasses and was looking at Yang with a pair of concerned eyes.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

Yang sighed.

"It's okay, Velv isn't here. Talk to me, it'll make you feel better." Coco said.

"Well, you see…it's about Ruby."

"Mmhmm."

"I like her. Blake likes her. I mean, in a romantic way." The blonde didn't look at Coco when she said that in a somber tone, "And I'm totally fine with it. I don't know if Ruby's fine with it, but it seemed like she's avoiding us for some reason. She might've sensed that and that's why she was doing that."

Coco took a moment to register, then raised her eyebrow as she told Yang, "You don't know that for sure."

"I don't know how Ruby or Blake thinks. Hell, I don't even know what I was thinking anymore." Yang lowered her head and rested her chin on her arms, "I'm totally fine with a three-way relationship to be honest. So long as we actually love each other. But Blake didn't seem to be that…open about this."

Coco listened in silence as the blonde closed her eyes.

"I just don't want to ruin our relationship. I'm trying to ignore my feelings for Ruby but…for Oum's sake, she just sleeps in the room beside mine. It's hard and I don't want to upset Blake."

"Then just talk to her."

"Huh?"

"Blake's a very open-minded girl. She will understand if you talk to her." Coco shrugged, "Sometimes all we had to do was ask."

"She felt guilty for liking Ruby too. And she's trying to forget her."

"And why did she feel guilty?"

Why?

Yang didn't think this through.

"She probably felt that because she thinks that having feelings for Ruby was a betrayal to you." Coco smiled, "So, just talk to her. You people are suffering so much because you don't communicate enough."

The blonde hated to admit it, but Coco's word was accurate. Blake's expression during their talk inside her class a few days ago was so full of hurt, and the girl actually told Yang that it was wrong to fall in love with two people at once.

So all Yang had to do was to repeatedly tell her that it wasn't.

She smiled, having regained her usual positivity.

"That's better." Coco smirked when she saw Yang straightening up, "Our little dragon is back."

#

Blake spent the entire journey to the bar thinking about the reason Ruby was avoiding them.

She had absolutely no idea why, but since little red was trying to distance herself away from them…maybe it was a good chance to forget about her. To forget about her feelings toward the precious gem.

She arrived at the bar after some time; the author, Patty Berdioler was already sitting there casually sipping her coffee. It was just a small meeting, consisted of around ten people including the Faunus. Blake arrived pretty early, so she was the only fan present.

"Hello, kitten." The woman smiled when she saw Blake.

The both of them had talked online before and somehow Patty knew that Blake was a cat Faunus. She said it was her 'author's instincts'.

"Hello, Patty."

"Have a seat~"

So she sat down just right next to her favorite author.

They started chatting about small things, and that made Blake forgot about her dilemma temporarily.

She was happy, until Patty mentioned that the new book she was working on featured three-way relationship lesbians.

That reminded her of Yang and Ruby.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Patty said as Blake's expression turned from glee to somber.

"I…how do you see a three-way relationship in real life, Patty?"

"Huh?" The woman tilted her head.

"It's…three people loving each other…"

"U-huh, and what's wrong with that?"

"It feels like a betrayal to the original lover…"

"You can talk to me about this, kitten." Patty lazily put her chin on her palm, "It seemed like you're troubled. And don't worry, I'm a vault."

Blake took a deep breath before telling the woman her encounter with Ruby.

Patty then smiled and told her it was fine. The woman knew about her relationship with Yang, and since the blonde also liked Ruby, things would work out.

"You see, Blake, you feel guilty because you feel like you're betraying Yang. You forced yourself to stop liking Ruby, and when Yang knew about that she also forced herself to stop liking Ruby. In the end, everyone is miserable. If Yang didn't mind about a three-way relationship, then why don't you just relax and give it a try? It's not a betrayal to her, my dear." Patty made a conclusion as she smiled gently.

The other fans started arriving after that, so the both of them had stopped talking about this topic and instead focused on the group conversation about Patty's new book.

Blake silently made a decision regarding this matter after listening to Patty's advice.

#

It was already night time when the meeting finished. Blake took her sweet time walking back to Rainbow Villa while admiring the nighttime city. She felt so relaxed after she figured things out – if Yang didn't mind, why would she feel guilty about liking someone else? If Yang didn't like that same girl that she liked, perhaps it would be like having an affair, but their feelings were mutual.

As Patty suggested, why not give it a try?

The Faunus then frowned, remembering that Ruby was avoiding them.

A flash of red was seen coming out from the other side when she arrived at a junction.

"Ah…"

The girl stopped and turned to Blake.

"Hey Blake…"

"Hi Ruby…"

Ruby blushed when she saw Blake – she still couldn't get rid of that image she saw at Yang's classroom two days ago.

"So umm…you going back to the villa?" Ruby initiated the conversation.

Blake nodded.

"Then…wanna walk together?"

"S-Sure." Blake didn't know why Ruby suggested that, since she was clearly avoiding them, but she agreed anyway.

They walked side by side then, along the street with the lights flickering.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…is it…you know, is living with us making you uncomfortable?" Blake shyly asked.

Ruby's steps came to a halt as her face turned into shades of red. The Faunus stopped too and was staring worriedly at the shorter girl.

"I…it's…it is. But it's not because of what you think." Ruby paused for a while, then continued her sentence while gripping her fists tightly, "It's because I think you two are really gorgeous and…I…kind of…like you?"

The girl closed her eyes tightly after the confession. She bit her lips, afraid of how Blake would react to this.

"I…well." Blake blushed, "T-Thanks, Ruby…"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway…let's go back…it's getting late…"

"S-sure."

The two withstood the awkward atmosphere during the journey back to their house with all their willpower.

Just right after they finished arranging their shoes when they got home, the bathroom door opened and a very sexy Yang emerged from there.

The black and the red were stunned by what they saw – the blonde was _topless_ and the towel was doing a great job covering her breasts.

Ruby kind of wished that it wasn't there.

 _Wait, what am I thinking?!_

"Welcome back, ladies." Yang didn't seem to mind, "Blake, can we have a talk?"

Ruby's mouth was still slightly ajar; she only snapped it out when Blake replied with a yes.

Before the bumblebees walked into their own room, the blonde caught Ruby staring at her breasts, so she decided to tease her a bit.

"Want to taste what you see, little red?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes!"

 _Oh snap._

Yang blushed.

Blake blushed.

Ruby took a while to realize the situation though.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean it, I-" Ruby fidgeted.

"Umm…" Yang turned to Blake and the latter sighed before coming clean.

"I…I might have feelings for you too…Ruby. I mean, I'm together with Yang, but…I…well…don't mind…a three-way relationship…"

Yang was glad Blake seemed to be more accepting; she turned to Ruby and touched the back of her neck – it was her habit when she was feeling nervous.

"Actually…me too, Ruby…I uh…I like you too. If we're making you uncomfortable…"

"No, me too. I like you two." Ruby blurted out, "I've been liking you two since day one and I thought it was wrong because you guys are together and I was so confused and then I saw you making out in the classroom and I was really awkward and then I was afraid to see you two so I-"

"Hey hey, slow down Ruby." Yang grinned, "It's okay. Oh boy, I'm so happy right now. Does this mean we're officially dating now?"

Blake smiled and Ruby nodded.

"Aww yeah! Come here, my girlfriends!" The blonde pulled them into a big group hug and both were nuzzling against those Xiao-Long woman. She then lifted them with her powerful arms and walked into her own room.

"Now you can taste these, Rubes~"

#

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Yang asked; she was currently pinning the both of them on the bed with her knees grinding at their crotches.

Blake let out a moan before pushing her girlfriend away, "Let me be top, Yang. I'll show you two how three women have sex~"

She smirked before showing them her Bella-tactics.

And then, the whole room was full of lustful moans and occasionally the sound of something vibrating.

#

"Aack!" Yang squeaked when she kissed the floor. She crawled up then, carefully nursing her aching forehead while looking at what was supposed to be her bed.

Blake and Ruby were naked, sleeping peacefully in each other's arm and there was a little to no space for her. No wonder she fell down the bed.

"Whelp, we definitely need a bigger bed now."

 **#**

 **I'm so sorry, I'm super lazy to go detail into the threesome scene. It's definitely not because I don't know how to write three girls having sex with each other! No, definitely not!**

 **So yeah, that's it. I know their confessing scene was a bit…unrealistic. But meh.**

 **Thanks for reading this story :3**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
